


Is this dream or reality

by Ms_Valentine



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Reader-Insert, Violence, babies first fic, happy tree friends are not human form, htf are in their animal form like the show, reader is female, reader is human at the start, reader will have a moment with everyone, then becomes an animal later on, they look EXACTLY from the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Valentine/pseuds/Ms_Valentine
Summary: You lived an average life until something went horrible wrong, and now you find yourself on an island with a bunch of animals!? What more could possible go wrong?
Relationships: Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends)/Reader, Flaky/Reader, Flippy (Happy Tree Friends)/Reader, Fliqpy/reader, Handy (Happy Tree Friends)/Reader, Lifty (Happy Tree Friends)/Reader, Nutty (Happy Tree Friends)/Reader, Shifty (Happy Tree Friends)/Reader, Splendid (Happy Tree Friends)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Is this dream or reality

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for stopping by to read my first fiction. I have been in HTF for a long time. I know the fandom is somewhat dying, but I though it would be fun to just bring in a story I been trying to set in stone for a long while. I want to thank not only my friends, but all of you as well for giving this fic a try! I tried my best to make it a bit different form other stories that have been posted around. I do hope you all enjoy it so far.

**Saturday, ??? 8th 2020.**

You find yourself sitting in your bathtub, the window open. The City nights were hot and humid entering the start of summer, a damp wind blowing under the moon. Looking more out the window you can see the colorful lights illuminating the city before you. 

Each of those lights represents a family, with people living their own lives...and yet you..

You shake your head as you reached down by your tube. Grabbing the red wine, you quickly uncapped it before taking a large gulp from it.

_ ‘Life has no reset button. I used to think these words held no meaning to me. W...Where did I go wrong?’  _

You thought this to yourself as you suddenly felt a few tears start slipping down your cheek. You didn’t understand how everything could go so horribly wrong. You were supposed to be just a normal young lady, and try living out your own life as you saw fit, but now everything was going into ruin. It was falling apart, and you didn’t know who or what to blame it on at this point. 

Frowning you looked out the window again, more tears falling down as you could see your vision start to blur.

_ ‘Everything is so beautiful, it’s making me cry….’ _

You feel your vision begin to blur more, before it starts to fade all around. You didn’t want to get up from your spot in the tub, you didn’t care at this point, if you passed out in the tub. Maybe it would be better this way, after all you don’t get another life to live. Only one shot. Yourself finally slipping away from you, as you smiled sadly at the thought.

**_‘I had snuffed out one of those lights’_ **

**_~_ **

**_SPLASH_ **

‘... _ Splash _ …?’

‘ What was the sudden  **_splash_ ** for?’

You tried to open your eyes, but for some reason you just couldn’t. It was as if some force was keeping you from opening them. You could tell you were just floating. You aren’t on solid ground, you knew you were supposed to be in your bathtub, but this didn’t feel like your bathtub at all. 

  
  


**_“_ ** **(F/N) (L/N). Female, 23 years old. This is you, is it not?”**

The voice you didn’t recognize at all, strange how the person knew your whole name, and age. Who was this creep?

**“Graduated from a private high school, and you are employed at Miss Flora’s Bouquet shop...guess you must think you are one of those elite kids, huh?”**

You frowned at being called elite. You weren’t special at all; just some average individual going on with their life. That didn’t make them an elite for how they were raised, or their upbringings. It wasn’t like you could talk anyway, you couldn’t even move your own body!

**“Oh! I mustn’t keep talking like this, we don’t have much time left. Let’s begin then shall we?”**

Confusion settled on you as you started to question what the stranger meant by ‘begin’. Begin with what? None of this was making any sense to you at all! All you wanted to do was wake up in your bathtub, and go back to sleep in your bed to relive the everyday events all over again.

**“Keep moving forward and don’t stop...right?”**

Your mind seemed to stop all of sudden. Where have you heard that phrase before? It made you freeze on the spot. Someone had said this to you before, but why couldn't you remember at all who it was?

_ ‘ Why are the lights so bright? ‘  _

You thought this to yourself before you were engulfed by the light, you still couldn’t move, but it felt as though the light had wrapped itself around you, as if it was just a blanket before passing out once more.

**~**

“ e..lo..? ...ey..! Pl...se wa..e! “

You feel someone shake you softly, in terms to wake you up. Strange how the person was shaking you, their hands seemed to be rather...soft. They continued to shake you until you decided that you really needed to get up, after all you didn’t understand why someone was in the same room as you.Opening your eyes slowly, you squinted, seeing the sun in your face, as you quickly out your hand over the sun as best as you could to keep it from hitting your eyes. 

“W-Why is it so hot!?”

You quickly pulled your body up into a sitting position, gasping in shock. There was no way this was real. It couldn’t be real, no way in hell was it even real. You were in your **BATHTUB**. You fell ASLEEP in your BATHTUB.  All this time you were sleeping on a SANDY BEACH. Before you now was nothing more than a vast, blue sea, and above is nothing, but a clear blue sky.  Buildings, and islands jutting out of the sea at a bizarre angle.

You noticed then something green in your peripheral vision. Turning your head slowly, your mind seemed to cut off as standing before you was a rather short green bear with a military uniform. Their face seem to hold nothing, but concern for you it would seem. It held up it’s paw in a gesture before speaking to you once again. 

“Excuse me, ma’am are you okay?”

You ended up letting out a piercing scream when they spoke. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end for Chapter One! Reader seems to have been found by one of the HTF! I'm sure you all know who it is as well! Stay tune for the next chapter!!!


End file.
